


A disappearing warrior

by Syndicatsprojections



Category: Galaxy - Fandom, Space - Fandom, Universe - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter, spacw
Genre: Also while Tigerstar captivates his sons, Cat, Cats, F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Mystery, StarClan, Takes place after the battle against scourge, Warrior - Freeform, galaxy, space, universe - Freeform, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndicatsprojections/pseuds/Syndicatsprojections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this story, 'The disappearing warrior' An average warrior, Ravenfrost, a dark brown black shecat with frosty white-blue eyes, thrives. The young she-cat, goes missing while on a patrol that we're going to the full moon gathering. No, she was not stolen, and she had not run away. Ravenfrost had simply vanished, in front of many cats, watching her just vanish from their own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearance act

The cats in the story

THUNDERCLAN

Leader-Firestar-fiery Orange Tom with green eyes  
Deputy-Graystripe-Light gray Tom, with a darker stripe across his back.  
Medicine cat-Cinderpelt-light gray shecat, crippled hind leg. 

Warriors  
Sandstorm-pale ginger shecat  
Dustpelt- Light brown tabby Tom  
Brackenfur-golden brown Tom  
Thornclaw-golden brown Tom  
Mousefur- small dusky brown shecat  
Cloudtail-long haired white Tom  
Brightheart- white and ginger shecat  
Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom  
Ashfur-pale gray, darker flecked tom  
Rainwhisker-dark gray Tom  
Sootfur-lighter gray Tom  
Ravenfrost-dark brown she-cat,ice blue eyes  
Shadowseeker-dark brown Tom with Amber eyes  
Sunblaze-yellow Tom, former loner, has Amber eyes 

 

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white shecat  
Squirrelpaw- dark ginger shecat  
Leafpaw-light brown tabby shecat  
Spiderpaw-black Tom with brown stomach  
Shrewpaw-small dark brown Tom  
Whitepaw-white shecat

 

Queens  
Goldenflower-pale ginger shecat  
Ferncloud-pale gray, darker flecked shecat

 

Elders  
Frostfur-white blue eyed shecat  
Dappletail-tortoiseshell shecat  
Specktail- pale tabby shecat  
Longtail-pale tabby Tom, young warrior who was blinded early on

 

I WILL NOT LIST OTHERS CLANS JUST YET, I WILL WHEN THEY ARE NECESSARY. 

 

well, here it comes 

PROLOGUE

The clans camp, hidden in thick gorse and tall trees, was busy with excitement. The warriors, apprentices, able queens and elders, were thrilled for the upcoming four clammed gathering. It was roughly 7 moons after the great battle of Lionclan, and the devious Bloodclan. Firestar, a young leader, with a mate, Sandstorm, and two kits, Squirrlepaw and Leafpaw, has made peace with the clans for a couple moons. But recently, the clans have been making threats to one another. So, in cause, cats were anxious and excited for the gathering. 

A dark brown she-cat, With eyes like ice, stood slightly behind her older brother, Shadowseeker. The she-cat glanced nervously around the bustling clearing. Her ears cocked, listening to the many conversations echoing through camp. Some cats, like herself, were already standing at the camp entrance, waiting for the gathering. The moon was slowly rising, they would leave soon. Ravenfrost, that was her name. Ravenfrost felt strange, her stomach churning at the thought of many cats, formally at peace for moons, having aggression at each other. She was born before the battle of Bloodclan, and apprenticed too young to battle. So, in result, she had never seen cats with aggression. Actually, she was excited, thrilled, unlike her brother. 

 

Shadowseeker, a thin dark brown Tom, with stripes so similar to his fur color, they were invisible. The Tom was Ravenfrosts brother, about similar besides the stripes and eyes. His eyes were bright amber, hers a deep icy blue. Ravenfrost twitched her whiskers, as she watched his nervous stance, and his long thin tail, was twitching irritably. " can't we just go yet?" Shadowseeker murmured, his ears flicked, waiting for a signal from Firestar. 

Ravenfrost let out a quiet purr, " we will go eventually, Shadow " the she cats voice was smooth, but thick with excitement. Unlike her brother, who's voice was scratchy and high pitched. The Tom grunted, and glanced to his side. There, Rainwhisker was talking with Ashfur, and Brambleclaw. The two slightly older warriors were talking about the battle ages ago, no doubt, to Rainwhisker who hadn't been in it. 

As soon as Shadowseeker was about to watch more of the conversations, his thoughts were interrupted by a yowl. Firestar was standing on his high rock, head high, it was him who had yowled. " let the patrol for the gathering, gather up to leave!" His voice rang through the now quiet clearing. Shadowseeker felt a rush of nervousness, and he tensed as the cats who were going, rushed the entrance. 

Firestar himself, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Goldenflower, Leafpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, Frostfur and Specktail were all joining the patrol. Of course, along with Ravenfrost, Shadowseeker, and the newcomer, Sunblaze. 

Ravenfrost shuddered, as a sudden cold breeze buffeted her fur, the shecat ignored it, just as a bit of wind. " hey Sunblaze!" The dark brown shecat purred a greeting, as she padding up to her friend. The young yellow Tom, with eyes like the sun, was a newcomer. He had come to the clans not long after the battle, having once been scourges, less willing, companions. " Sup, Frost " he simply said, his eyes gleaming in thrill. 

Ravenfrost signed, her dark brown ears twitching. The Tom never talked much, now that she thought about it. " are you excited for tonight's gathering?" She asked, willing on the conversation, as their group began to trek through the forest. Sunblaze, padding beside her, along with Leafpaw, who was chatting with Shrewpaw. Ravenfrost ignored both of them. Sunblaze shrugged his yellow furred shoulders, " the gathering tonight could be exciting or boring, we never really know what's going to happen. So I'm not really excited, I'm thrilled. " the young Tom spoke quietly, though wisdom of many years of boredom and knowing how hard life was, Ravenfrost seemed this an explanation of his strange words. 

 

The shecat nodded, before turning her gaze back to Firestar. The leader had stopped, halting the rest of the clan. Confused, the dark brown shecat padded up to her brother, who was closer to the front of the group. Shadowseeker a eyes were gleaming, his tail twitching. " what's going on?" Ravenfrost growled, her ears burning, feeling she was forgetting something, or just feeling stupid for not knowing. Her brother just flicked his tail towards firestars direction, his Amber eyes huge. 

 

Ravenfrost hunched her shoulders, and lowered her head. She squeezed through the cats, gently pushing away Dustpelt and Thornclaw so she could get a better look. Firestar was staring down at a white puddle on the ground, his green eyes gleaming, but he was completely frozen. Looking around quietly, Ravenfrost realized Firestar wasn't the only one frozen in fear. Most of his warriors were taking paw steps backwards. 

" everyone calm! We have a gathering to attend!" Firestar suddenly called out, and veered around the white puddle. " no cat shall touch it!" The fiery Tom ordered, throwing his head back to his clan mates. Before they could start padding onwards to the gathering, a swooshing sound echoed through the forest, from above. 

Ravenfrost let out a sudden yowl, as she was beggining to get pulled backwards by her tail. Closer, closer to the white puddle she went. Firestar whipped around, along with the other warriors, apprentices, queens, elders, all turned to find the young warrior being dragged by an invisible force. Sunblaze let out a yowl, as he surge forward to try and reach her, but Ravenfrost was just out of his reach as she was lifted upwards now. 

Shadowseeker surged past Sunblaze, ignoring his leaders and the warriors feeble cries. He leaped, and sank his claws into whatever he could, grappling his sisters paws. The dark brown tabby let out a yowl, as he was violently pushed off of her, and he landed heavily on the ground. Then, Ravenfrost vanished. The shecat had been on the ground, hardly a couple fox lengths in the air, before she vanished from the sights of thunderclan.

 

End of prologue.


	2. A shadows blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after the prologue took place, Sunblaze and Shadowseeker try to live clan life normally. Though, nothing is normal after the clan had seen. And, what Sunblaze had heard in a strange dream.

Chapter 1: A shadows blood

A quiet rustling emitted from the warriors den, as a dark brown Tom cat padded from its shadows. He was followed by most of the clans warriors, as they stalked out into the hushed clearing. It's been only a couple days since Shadowseekers sister Ravenfrost had vanished, from his own amber eyes.

Shadowseeker let out a quiet sigh, as he settled down in front of Graystripe, as he assorted the cats out for patrols. A small dusky brown shecat, a familiar, Mousefur, stood raggedly next to him. " Stop your moping Shadow, " the shecat muttered, her grumpy voice hardly reached Shadowseeker, but it was enough for the Tom to let out a quiet, subtle growl.

"cmon, Graystripe ordered us for a hunting patrol. " the dusky shecat ordered, nudging the younger warrior towards the camp entrance. That's where the dawn patrol, Sandstorm, Sorrelpaw, Sootfur and Brambleclaw were heading out of. " fine. " was Shadowseekers reply, as he faked a yawn, trying to stretch out his sleep-tight muscles. Then he joined Mousefur, Dustpelt, and Spiderpaw for a hunting patrol.

A yellow cat, stalked quietly from the medicine den, his ears twitching as he watched the deputy sorting patrols. He was young, and looked calm and friendly. But on the inside, he was raging, and fumed with fear and distress. Sunblaze had a long, deep scratch on his left shoulder, that stretched towards his paw. It looked old, but also freshly and newly opened.

Behind him, Cinderpelt's voice echoed through her cave. " get some rest, Sunblaze. Don't open up that wound!" The dusky gray shecat ordered, as she limped furiously up to the yellow Tom. " I'll tell Graystripe you can't go on any patrols today. " she ducked her head at him, and padded off into camp, her hind leg dragging after her. With a flash, as he heard the many cats chatting in camp, Sunblaze remembered a dream he had the night before. It all came rushing back to him, almost rocking him off his paws. The dream replayed in his mind like a memory.

'Sunblaze was standing on top of a rock, presumably sunning rocks. His ears folded backwards, and his eyes were wide as a starry cat stood in front of him. The cat looked like Ravenfrost, but he could probably be picturing it, for he didn't thin his friend was dead. The cat opened its muzzle, and spoke in a voice that sounded like a thousand souls screeching at once.

" cold dark nights, a Suns dying wish, a shadows fall, and a Ravens frost will shake the universe to darkness. "

' Sunblaze had taken a paw step back from the starry cat, his mind reeling, almost forgetting the cats words at once. It's screeching souls, echoed through his ears and mind, causing Sunblazes heart to pound fleetingly against his chest. "W-who are you..?" His voice stumbled, catching in throat, but before the cat could reply, the entire world below him crumbled, and darkness enveloped his eyes. '

Sunblaze shook the memory away, and turned, half-heartedly, towards the warriors den. 'No way I would be able to fall asleep, not with my mind reeling like this. ' he thought subtly to himself, before flicking his tail as a decision hit his mind. " I'll go for a walk" the yellow Tom muttered, as he padded from the shadows of the medicine den. That's when, he realized that the sun was climbing up the trees. A perfect time to walk, and think.

Shadowseeker quietly padded next to his clan mates, his nose in the air, sniffing out prey. So far, even for a lush green-leaf, he hasn't found anything yet. That's when Dustpelt stopped, lifting his tail slightly. Mousefur, Spiderpaw, and Shadowseeker himself all froze, perking their ears. A quiet rustling sound. Dustpelt had spotted a fluffy gray-ginger squirrel, nipping at a beech nut, and the tree itself. Mousefur rounded her shoulders, and crouched down, as well as Dustpelt did.

The two circled around the squirrel. Shadowseeker crouched, and padded to the backside of the tree, hiding behind horse. If any of the patrol chased the squirrel to his paws, he would catch it! Dustpelt then surged quietly forward, as did Mousefur. The two leaped at the squirrel, both driving it towards, not Shadowseeker, but Spiderpaw! The black and brown apprentice let out a surprised yowl, but flashed out his paws, his long legs reaching the squirrel as it shot past him. He hooked it's neck in his paws, cracking it as he pulled it towards him.

Shadowseeker let out a congratulations 'mrow', as he padded from his cover of the horse. Mousefur purred, as she stared down at the fat prey. " nice reflexes, I taught you well. " she basically praised herself, flicking her tail in emphasis. Dustpelt stalked up behind them, nodding his head slowly. It was hard to get the light brown toms appreciation, and Spiderpaw was gleaming, his eyes wide. Shadowseeker flicked his ears, and decided to but in. " I think we should split up, two per group, a large patrol like ours would make noise. "

the dark brown Tom concluded, glancing at Dustpelt to Mousefur, hoping the older warriors would agree. A brisk nod from the small dusky brown shecat, and a sign from Dustpelt, the four split up. Shadowseeker went with Dustpelt, while Mousefur, of course, tagged along with he apprentice. Dustpelt had taken control against Shadowseeker, leading the Tom towards sunning rocks, to probably hunt of the forest around it. At the moment, they still owned the rocks from the battle that brought Graystripe to the clan, seasons ago. Riverclan had not tried to get it back yet. Shadowseeker pricked his ears, as he heard a rustling in the bushes.

" Dustpelt, " the dark brown Tom growled quietly, and when the older warrior looked back at him, Shadowseeker flicked his tail to the thick gorse. Where the sound came from. Dustpelt blinked slowly, and his ears twitched slightly, as the rustling grew louder. Both toms tensed, Shadowseeker's claws unsheathed, and dug into the ground. The rustling was too loud and continuos, for any mouse bird or squirrel.

Then, a group of Riverclan warriors rushed out of the thick gorse. " thunderclan!" One of them, a dark brown tabby with a cream chest, and ice blue eyes, hawkfrost, muttered, surprise edging his voice. The first cat, Leopardstar, leader of the whole Riverclan, padded in front of her warriors. The second warrior was dark gray, Stormfur. Leopardstars golden fur, spotted with dark brown spots, gleamed golden in the bright sunlight as she spoke. Her voice calm. " thunderclan warriors, me and my two warriors, wish to speak to your leader, Firestar. " Leopardstar announced, receiving narrowed looks from Dustpelt, and a confused stance from Shadowseeker. The light brown tabby dipped his head, " of course, Leopardstar. Follow me to camp. " Dustpelt ordered, flicking his tabby striped tail, and turned towards the direction of the camp.

"Shadowseeker, you keep hunting. " he ordered, before he quickly padded away, followed by the peaceful, fish stinking Riverclan warriors, their fur still wet from crossing the river. Shadowseeker, shrugged, he wanted to know why they were here, but decided to rather hunt for his clan. Hunching his shoulders, the dark brown Tom padded through the thickset trees. Mostly oak surrounded him, some pine trees, and maybe a beech tree or two. Jaws parted to taste the air, ears pricked to listen for prey, he headed on. He hoped today would be an easy hunt, for it was green leaf!

Sunblaze shook out his fur, ' how long was i staring into space?' He thought dimly, his eyes glowing as he spotted a rustling at the camps entrance. The young Tom hoped it was the hunting patrol, bring back a decent catch. But it was not, and instead, it was something he didn't expect. The tang of fish hit his nose, before the Riverclan cats even entered the camp. Firestar, clan leader, must have scent it as well, for he padded out of his den. Dustpelt padded through the entrance, leading Leopardstar herself, along with two of her warriors into camp.

Firestars shoulders visibly tensed, as he padded forwards, to greet the leopard pelted shecat, leader of Riverclan. " hello, Leopardstar. Why have you come?" The fiery Tom questioned, his forest green eyes narrowed, hiding the emotions he felt, of an enemy patrol within his camp. Leopardstar flicked her tail, and spoke up, voice quiet, and hardly audible. " we will speak in your den?" Riverclans leader seemed to ask, her soft ears twitching as a silent breeze buffeted camp. Firestar dipped his ginger head, and led the leader into his den under high rock.

Sunblaze huffed, and clenched his teeth tightly. His mind reeling, at the many thoughts he came up with, what the two leaders were talking about. Sunblaze wanted to eavesdrop, but inside he knew he should not. His dream from last night entered his head, the unknown words ' cold dark night.' While the rest of it seemed to represent names of cats he actually knew. 'Shadows fall, Suns dying wish, Ravens frost' Sunblaze shook his head, before he turned away from the confused warriors in camp, and headed towards the warriors den.

Mousefur and Spiderpaw returned to camp, and at once, jaws gaping at what they saw. Mousefur dropped her prey, two mice and a thrush, onto the fresh kill pile. Spiderpaw dropped his squirrel there, and the young black Tom bounded towards the other apprentices, probably to ask what was going on. Mousefur went to Dustpelt.

Shadowseeker felt satisfied after catching a fat vole, and starling, heading back to camp. He pushed his way through the thick gorse, and entered the camp. It was now bustling, the warriors and apprentices doing their jobs, ignoring the Riverclan presence in the camp. Leopardstar was in Firestars den, in deep discussion since sunrise, it was now noon. Her two warriors hung back, Stormfur talking to his father, Graystripe. Hawkfrost quietly chatting with his half brother, Brambleclaw.

Shadowseeker couldn't help but think, that Leopardstar chose those two warriors to accompany her, only because they had ties with thunderclan. She knew they wouldn't start a fight, but how could anyone be so sure about that? Shadowseeker thought, as he watched the two half brothers growl, their fur rising.

Then, Hawkfrost let out a quiet growl, and Brambleclaw took a paw step or two backwards. Hawkfrosts dark brown fur fluffed up, and the tabby let out an ear splitting yowl, launching himself at his half brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna have theory's of the universe, and facts that the stars are not Starclan cats. So, be warned, and if you love cats and scientific space, this is the story for you!

**Author's Note:**

> 'THE PROLOGUE IS SHORT BECAUSE ITS A PROLOGUE. CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY LONGER' To me, I have really low hopes of this story ever thriving to become something bigger. I have only just started it, and whenever I start a story I never finish it. If I do not finish this story, I am sorry.


End file.
